Like Nobody Else and Always Lost In Thought
by Armacry
Summary: A story of a Nobody who decides to get back at Demyx after being kicked-out because of him and meets someone who actually makes him feel like a person again and I may have gotten somethings wrong so please no flaming! just PM me


Like Nobody Else and Always Lost In Thought

It wasn't a surprise really. I mean c'mon, you would've thought "Are all the guys Organization XIII really just the only Nobodies who can retain consciousness and all that?" Well I'll tell you, there are more of us out there, we just... didn't make the cut.

My name is Drexy, yeah, it sounds like a girl's name in a sense. I know my real name of course, my _original_ name. I was called Ryde back when I was alive. Back when I was _somebody_. Just to give you an idea I'm a blonde. I'm around as tall as that Xemnas jerk (the asshole was the leader and yeah he kicked me out right away) and I don't exactly have the buffest body around. They all think I'm some emo kid with twitch problems. I can't really help that, my electric powers flow through everywhere but my hair and that just kind of gives me _that_ look.

If you're curious here is what it looked like when I first got into the Organization:

I walked into that weird room. Yeah, the one with all those chairs high up in a circle. I mean _c'mon_ what is the deal with that? It's not like all of us can jump _that_ high. So we were gonna have an assembly of introductions, which would have been sort of like a first day at school thing. The whole "what's your name, what do you like etc." Everyone else just appeared on their chairs and I felt a bit left out there. I tried jumping to my chair to make a good impression but it took me a while before I remembered I could fly, wall run and even multi-jump since I wasn't really a human anymore. _Good work Drexy_. I didn't quite make the best impression but they didn't seem to notice anyway...

Xemnas spoke first, and _everybody_ listened. "Today we have a new member!" He pointed at me without looking at me. Several eyes followed and I have to admit I was embarrassed ever so slightly.

He cleared his throat and spoke again "One more has joined us in our efforts to make Kingdom Hearts. He shows much promise and I assure you of his competence. The time is near; I sense his awakening to this realm where a new story shall unfold." He pointed towards one of the chairs which had the number XIII on it. Well, not really, I don't quite remember but it felt like it did.

"Soooo... What's the big deal about this kid?" The words came from another blonde guy with a fohawk; Demyx was his name I believe. A bit of a wuss if you ask me, he fights with a goddamn guitar! He should've been kicked out instead. "Why do we need to wait for some kid to make Kingdom Hearts? Let's just set the stage already and rock it out?" He sounded pretty bold but I could tell deep down he was a nervous wreck and total loser.

"Patience, Demyx" Said Xemnas, calm as ever. "Our time shall arrive; in the meantime, we lay out plans"

"Actually, there's something I'm curious about here Xemnas" A new voice, a big guy named Xigbar, scares me a little.

"What is it Xigbar?"

"This new guy, what was your name again kid?"

"Drexy" I said, just loud enough for him to hear since he was in the seat beside me.

"Right! Drexy..." He paused and he had this look of... distaste "Drexy...huh... well anyway he should prove in front of all of us how skilled he is. I think it would be a disadvantage to keep someone weak and still have _Demyx_ over here" As he said this he pointed over to Demyx who half-cowered and half-glared at Xigbar.

"Interesting thought" Said Xemnas

"_Oh shit_" thought me

"Very well" Said the leader of Organization XIII, standing up and raising his hands, "Demyx and Drexy shall fight, and to the victor goes the glory of sharing Kingdom Hearts with all of us!"

"...And the loser?" Whined Demyx

"He shall be sent to some desolate world to wander in darkness... _forever_." He said with a wicked grin

Demyx shivered in his seat and I swore he wet his pants right there and then. Our eyes met, He cowered slightly but then stood up straight trying to make a good impression.

"Begin" Xemnas said; ever so softly that everyone heard it like you would hear wind chimes tinkling softly.

Demyx raised his hands and with a splash of bubbles a guitar appeared. I tried not to laugh but really, how was I supposed to take _that_ seriously? I raised my right hand and with a bolt of lightning, my long bow appeared in it. He looked pretty surprised and really, really, scared.

"IT'S NOT FAAAAAIR!!" he cried out, half-sobbing. After looking around and seeing that no one would help him he suddenly cried out again and started to play the guitar. He made these water images of himself (Wheeee!) Then he changed the tone and they started to form a giant water spear.

I knew this would be a no-contest so I knocked an arrow and let the lightning flow through me body. We waited until we were both at full power and the let loose our projectiles. He slammed the guitar on the ground and the spear flew at me while I let all that energy in my body transfer to my arrow before firing it. The strange thing was, when I fired my arrow, it wasn't that supercharged energy beam arrow thingy I usually get. I then realized of course I was wearing the Organization XIII gloves V.2 (Now discontinued) which were insulated and well, made of a _rubbery_ material. I was so screwed. My arrow got knocked aside and well, I got KO'd.

"Well" Xemnas said, looking shocked for once "_This_ is a surprise. Oh well, rules are rules. Demyx keeps his place. I'm sorry Drexy, may you find comfort in eternal despair."

Demyx was so shocked he fainted. Xemnas sighed and nodded his head. He extended his hand and a Portal of Darkness appeared below me and then, yeah you guessed it, I got banished into some shit-hole world probably filled with horrible beasts and Heartless. Well, the good part is, this is just the beginning.


End file.
